Dave Conlon
Dave Conlon was the head of security at McLennen-Forster, the company that manufactured the Dobson Override device. He went to great lengths to keep Jack Bauer and Paul Raines from uncovering information that would implicate McLennen-Forster in the terrorist attacks. Day 4 On Day 4, Jack and Paul went to McLennen-Forster to see if they could pick up a thread on Marwan, who was employed there under the alias Harris Barnes. They suspected that McLennen-Forster would be very reluctant to turn over information because any ties to Marwan would show the company in a bad light. Paul was confident that he could find any information on Marwan's computer because one of his companies had sold the IT system to McLennen-Forster and he knew backdoor commands that would get them into the military files. After McLennen-Forster CEO Gene McLennen learned of the situation from another executive, John Reiss, he decided to allow Dave Conlon to erase the incriminating files to protect the company. Conlon met Jack and Paul as they arrived at company headquarters. When Jack demanded to see McLennen immediately, Conlon resisted, and Jack's suspicions grew. Conlon took Jack and Paul up to McLennen’s office, and McLennen agreed to have their servers taken offline so that CTU could search Marwan’s files. Conlon and McLennen watched on a surveillance screen as Reiss escorted Jack and Paul to Marwan's workstation. Paul immediately noticed that many of the files had been purged from the computer recently, and Jack voiced his suspicion that someone deleted them before they arrived. Conlon monitored Marwan’s computer from his office and he tried to stay ahead of Paul, deleting the incriminating documents before Paul could find them. When McLennen got nervous, Conlon reassured him that the situation was under control, but that they could set off an EMP bomb as a last resort, even though it would cripple the company electronically. Paul began to rebuild the deleted files from the empty directories using undocumented commands from the software designers. Conlon could not stop Paul, so he announced that they were forced to use the EMP or face jail time. Reiss called a technician and called for the EMP to be activated immediately. Meanwhile, at CTU, Sarah, Edgar, and Tony realized that something was wrong at McLennen-Forster. They contacted Jack using an online messaging program and warned him. Jack searched the McLennen-Forster system and discovered that an EMP was about to be detonated. Conlon saw that Paul found and printed an encrypted file, so he ran towards Marwan's office just as Jack left to find and stop the EMP. Conlon radioed the security guards to detain Jack. When Conlon arrived in Marwan's office and asked to see the printout, Paul directed him to the printer, which was full of blank paper, and ran away. Conlon chased Paul down the hall but lost him when Paul hid in a dark office. Jack found the pulse bomb, but was unable to stop it in time. Conlon caught Paul at the front entrance and demanded the printout, but Paul had hidden it and refused to reveal its whereabouts. Conlon and the security guards punched and kicked Paul before Conlon left to search for the printout. Jack saved Paul and the two escaped. A few minutes later, Conlon waited outside for an approaching helicopter full of trained mercenaries. Conlon distributed photos of Jack and Paul and gave instructions to "erase" the men, telling the leader of the commandos, Specter, that Jack was a federal agent who went bad. The mercenaries spotted two people on an infrared scanner and went after them. Conlon and the mercenaries approached the sporting goods shop where Jack and Paul were taking shelter. Jack engaged the group of commandos to break radio silence and alert CTU to their position. Conlon ordered the men to move in and retrieve the document, and the firefight began. Conlon entered the store and searched for Jack, but he was shot down by a CTU tactical team member who arrived to rescue Jack and Paul. No one noticed that Conlon was still alive. As Jack handed the document off to Agent Castle, Conlon grabbed his gun and aimed at Jack. Paul pushed Jack out of the way and Jack shot and killed Conlon, then realized that Paul had been hit. Later on, while Paul was in intensive surgery recovering from the gunshot Dave gave him, Jack was forced to have the doctors abandon him (killing Paul) to save a critical suspect. Live appearances nl:Dave Conlon Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:McLennen-Forster cover-up Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters